Harry, mine all mine
by oned'sgirl
Summary: Love at first sight, with Harry Styles, what could be better, until Tyrone gets in the way. This is my very first ever fan fiction, it does move quite fast, that is because I am still learning to improve my writing, so I apologise for it moving quickly.
1. Chapter 1

What is love? I asked myself this question all the time. Will I find it? No of course not. But maybe I was wrong.

Anyway my name is lilac and this is how my story started.

One morning I woke up and rolled out of bed happily. Today I meet one direction, today is the happiest day of my life, nothing would kill my mood not even my annoying sister misty. I had a shower and got into the dress I bought for this occasion. I looked gorgeous. I have long silky brown curly hair and flawless skin. I have bright blue eyes which drive the boys wild at my school. But I never accepted anyone who asked me out because I was waiting for the one.

Anyway I met up with my friend Chrissy. My mum had to come with us to Sydney or we couldn't go, anyway I walked over and she ran over and hugged me tightly, obviously excited for today. So we boarded the plane and was the most boring trip ever. I slept the whole time. Mum woke me when we were getting off. I nearly jumped out of my seat and fell but I kept my cool. Only two hours til I lilac get to meet Harry styles. I let out a squeal.

We got in the car and mum turned to us, "you guys excited?" she asked smiling.

We both squealed in return showing how happy and excited we were. Chrissy was smiling, "I am going to tell niall he has a beautiful smile" she said whilst giggling.

I nodded," and I am going to tell harry he is absolutely gorgeous with dimples" I smiled widely.

I looked out the window we were at the place we are going to meet them. Chrissy and I looked at each other and looked like we were about to jumped out of the car. Then I freaked out. Omg it's just going to be me, Chrissy and one direction. The car stopped and I hesitated before getting out. But I got out.

"You alright sweetie?" my mum asked me.

"My nerves are kicking In that's all" I smiled sheepishly as we entered the building.

Me and Chrissy heard them singing so we bolted to the door and knocked. Then the door opened and there he was, harry styles, my idol. I almost squealed but didn't because I knew it would freak him out. He smiled at me and took my hand and guided me in and Chrissy followed. He kissed my cheek and said, "you must be the lovely lilac" I almost melted when he said my name in that accent, I couldn't Speak so I just nodded. He must of guessed he was my favourite cause he autographed my picture. I smiled.

Then I heard Chrissy squeal when Niall kissed her cheek. "Chrissy you're going to scare the poor boy" I pointed out. She quickly apologized.

He just stood there smiling at her," don't be sorry Chrissy, I've had worse trust me." he chuckled

"Can I get photo with you guys" I said pointing to them. The five nodded and walked over to me. Harry walked up behind me and pulled me onto his lap I almost died from blushing. He chuckled softly.

"Okay say i love one direction" Chrissy said smiling seeing my blushing face.

I said it loudly and proudly which made them all smile. Harry surprised mr by kissing my cheek again.

"how about we get something to eat" I heard a voice say and it wasn't Liam or Louis or zayn, so I looked. I gasped and covered my mouth. He was gorgeous; he had Harry's hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

Chrissy looked at me and giggled," Who's he?"

Harry looked at my face and saw my expression then glared at the boy," that would be my brother Tyrone" he said with annoyance.

Tyrone walked over to me and kissed my hand," what's your name beautiful?" he asked in a husky voice.

I blushed harder and was almost breathless but I was able to say my name, "lilac" I said shyly.

Harry grabbed my hand and led me and the guys to a restaurant. Maybe he liked me and got jealous of Tyrone. Maybe just maybe. Anyway I plopped in a chair between Chrissy and harry. He smiled at me and I blushed and looked down shyly.

"What would two ladies want?" Liam asked us.

Chrissy and I pointed to the same burger and we giggled. All of a sudden Harry had his arm around me and I didn't know why so I looked in the direction he looked in and I see Tyrone staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I instantly became angry and yelled," stop staring at me like I am a piece of meat" I stood and walked away. Harry hit Tyrone and followed me. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

"I apologize about him" he said in a soft voice and crouched in front of me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "you don't have to be sorry for a jerk" that made him smile the cutest smile. I Giggled.

He leaned forward so he was an inch from my lips, he looked me in the eye and kissed me softly.

I was surprised but kissed him back, he tasted like strawberries, he pulled back and said in a husky voice" I like you I have from the moment I seen you at the door of the studio". I blushed so bright.

"Really?" I asked in a soft voice.

He nodded and pulled me into his arms and played with my hair and I fell asleep in his arms.

From the Author

Hi Guys this is my first ever fan-fiction so I know it moves very fast and for that I apologise sincerely, I am not very good at writing my stories yet, sooo yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in someone's arms. I rolled over and it was Harry. So last night really happened and I am not crazy. Louis walked in," well good morning sunshine, hope you like bacon and eggs" he was cut off by Niall, "and potatoes" Niall yelled. Then I heard Chrissy giggle and I walked out. He was hugging her. I smiled.

Then I remembered mum was with us, "where's mum?" I asked worriedly.

"In the guest room sleeping" Harry walked in behind me and hugged me from behind smiling.

I looked up and smiled, "good i was worried about her" he chuckled and pecked me on the lips. I giggled.

I walked in and woke mum up, she groaned, "I don't wanna get up, but I am hungry" she complained and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a plate and ate her food.

I giggled and sat in Harry's arms and began eating my food. All of a sudden Liam started laughing so I turned around and Louis was on the floor and zayn was brushing his hair.

"Wow you guys are funny" I laughed softly.

They hugged each other and giggled.

I wish they didn't have to leave to go back to Australia. I looked down and realized they had to leave and I sighed. Harry must have guessed and sighed, pulling me to the room and sat down and looked at me sadly. "I know we won't be in Australia much longer, but we can make it work, I promise" he begged.

I sighed, "We can give it a try I guess, but I'll miss you dearly" I sobbed.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead as I cried. I knew it was going to work out, I just knew it. I stood and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice and drank it, to cool myself down.

Harry stayed where he was to give me space to cool off. I sat there for a few moments before yelling," I am going for a shower". I walked into Harry's room and found his shower. I picked out shorts and a shirt. I undressed and jumped into the shower.

I loved the feeling of the water running down my back and how refreshed I felt when I got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my clothes on his bed.

I looked up and saw Tyrone standing he door and I glared at him," what do you want?". I said as I wrapped the towel tighter around me.

A smirk took over his lips and he walked closer and pushed me against the wall and caged me with his arms," it's you I want", he whispered into my ear. I struggled when his lips were inches from mine.

"Go away", I screamed loudly. He didn't budge, and then Niall, Liam, Louis and zayn ran in. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me trying to get away from him and then Tyrone locked lips with me and I struggled harder.

Then a worried Harry ran in, he seen that Tyrone was kissing me and anger flashed through his eyes. That's when I realized I was crying. I looked at him pleadingly, he walked over and pulled Tyrone away from me and I fell into a shaking heap on the floor. Harry was yelling but I couldn't make sense of it, I was crying hard and I was so scared. I felt Chrissy wrap her arms around me to try and soothe me, she calmed me a bit.

"Can I talk to her now, Chrissy?" Harry asked in a hard voice. I felt her move and felt Harry's warm arms envelope me and I felt safe.

He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me in attempt to calm me down. I breathed in a deep breath and sighed, curling up in his arms. He kissed my forehead softly. Then I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

From Author

Again I apologise for it moving quickly, please dont hate on me for it because I still need to improve my writing skillls :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and remembered what had happened and a tear streamed down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. I walked out into the lounge room and sat on the couch. I realized the boys were gone and had an interview, so I called mum and Chrissy into the room. Chrissy plopped next to me and giggled when they came on and saw the girls she said evilly," see Niall ladies, he all mine".

I simply smiled and turned my attention to the interview.

(** = interview)

*interviewer: so Liam and Louis have girlfriends what about you three?

Harry: well at the moment I am interested in this girl and i know for a fact she is watching this so I expect an answer when I get home, Lilac will you be my girlfriend?*

Then I realized they were at the studio across the street and ran over there as fast as my legs could take me, when I got there I barged into the room and hugged him," yes yes yes". I kissed him.

Niall walked over to Chrissy and asked her the same thing and heard her squeal yes. What I could also hear was the girls outside, then it hit me," Harry I am going to get a lot of hate" I said tearing up.

Then harry realized that he could stop it. I watched him walk to the window and opened it, I heard him yell very loudly," fans, yes I have a new girlfriend, yes you love me and the boys, but come on don't go giving them hate support us as well as the girls. If they tell us about girls hating on them I will be very disappointed." they all stopped screaming threats at us and went to saying they love us. I smiled so widely it hurt my mouth.

At that moment a girl burst, she looked about the same age as harry. She stared at Harry before saying," Harry please take me back, I still love you, I can't believe you left me for her" She pointed to me with a look of disgust on her face. Harry stood there dumbfounded; I teared up and hugged the nearest person to me who just happened to be Tyrone.

"Just can't get enough of me can you sweetheart", as soon as he said that I jumped out of his arms and spun around to see the girl had Harry pinned down and was kissing Him. I was instantly fuelled with anger, Harry couldn't move because she had her fat ass on him. I walked over and grabbed her hair, making her instantly release him and I dragged her across the floor and out the door and closed it.

They stood there looking at me, poor them, they had seen me angry for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 days had passed and it was time for the boys to leave to go back to Britain. I hadn't been able to sleep all night, even being in Harrys arms. I didn't want him to leave me. I knew I would be sad and not to mention how sad Chrissy would be as well. But we also had to leave to go back to Sydney.

So we all went to the airport together to have a proper goodbye.

I was sitting on Harry's lap til the time came for the goodbye. I started tearing up really bad. Harry wrapped his arms around me, "Babe, We will talk on Skype all the time, I promise". I knew how hard this was for him.

"I know, I know, but I will still miss you dearly", I looked up into his sad blue/green eyes and sighed.

"And I will miss you as well", he leaned in and kissed me deeply and I kissed him back.

I stood up and grabbed my bags and watched Chrissy, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis and Liam pick up theirs sadly. Chrissy walked over to me and stood beside me. Harry wrapped his arms around me tightly not wanting to let I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, until he had to go to board his plane. As he boarded his plane I waved to him and tears streaming down my cheeks. Then he was gone and now it was time to board our plane.

Mum wrapped her arms around our shoulders and walked us to our plane home, she hated seeing me sad. She also hated Chrissy sad because Chrissy is like the sister I always wanted but never got. We had been friends since grade nine so that's two years now, I am so lucky to have her as my best friend. We sat next to each other, silently, both feeling sad. After some time we decided to watch Toy story (A/N Kamika a friend of mine likes to watch it when she is sad so I decided to watch it). We were both cheered up by the end of it.

After the plane ride, Chrissy and I got off the plane and headed to the car. As we neared it, someone pulled me to the side. As soon as I looked up I saw it was the girl I attacked, she didn't look very happy.

"How dare you steal Harry away from me, you bitch", she spat angrily.

And at that moment I just couldn't hold it in. I punched her in the face and yelled," Bitch back the f!k off, I didn't steal him, he didn't want you cause your obviously clingy, now back the f!k off", I screamed before walking to the car to a giggling Chrissy.

We got in the car and drove for two hours before getting back to Toowoomba. Home sweet home I thought to myself. We arrived at my house, as soon as we got our stuff outta the car, we ran upstairs and opened our laptops and signed in to Skype. Chrissy was staying the night and she was getting a lift with me to school tomorrow. The long wait began…

Chrissy giggled," The girls are not going to believe our news" I nodded in agreement to her.

"Yeah I know", I smiled and lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

Chrissy did the same thing on the mattress which was on the floor and fell asleep instantly. I giggled. She falls asleep very easily, she always has when she comes over, and it's adorable. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened so quickly. The one thing I could now say is my life is complete. After laying there for half hour thinking I fell asleep without realising it. I do this all the time. I mean I never mean to fall asleep…


End file.
